Jars of Hearts
by ILovePotatoes94
Summary: Jacob has hurt too many people and Jesse finally decides to step up and take care of it. JacobOC


**Wow I guess it's been a while since I decided to do a one shot. I'll have a new story out soon. I just have to figure out a plot. If you have any suggestions, review or PM me :) I do not own the song I used for this nor do I own Twilight. Christina Perri and Stephanie Meyer own everything. I only own Jesse :)**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love  
I loved the most_

I stood there watching how he worked. He hurt me so bad but I don't think he realized it. He just goes around playing his games. I regret the time I spent with him. But at the same time, I really miss him.

_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

I looked up as he walked towards me with his smile that I fell in love with in place. I looked up when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey baby." He whispered softly. I looked away not talking or looking at him. He grabbed my hands and brought me closer to him gently. I tried pulling away but something wouldn't let me.

_Who do you think you are  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

I glared up at him. I could practically feel my heart being eaten by him.

"Go away Jacob. I'm done with you." I managed to get out. Although he only thing I really felt was my love for him come back little by little. He smiled wickedly and kissed me with so much passion, I felt my knees buckle. To me the kiss felt off. It was a freezing kiss.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

I pulled away and looked at him.

"Why were you looking for me Jacob?" I asked him. I pulled away quickly knowing I'm better than going back to him. He smirked at me.

"I'm your love. Just remember that Jesse." He smirked and walked off to find another victim. I sighed and walked outside.

_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

I thought about what he said. I refuse it. I'm stronger than having to go back to him. I may miss him, but I'm not gonna let myself get hurt.

_Who do you think you are  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

I shook my head as I watched another be pulled under his spell. Jacob Black has his hold on all girls. I wanted to walk over and shake her.

"Don't let him get to you." I screamed in my head. She didn't hear. I watched as he kissed and pretty much ate her heart. She pushed him away and he moved on to another girl.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises_

I remember the months that I had to heal myself. My heart was broken for so long and I only just started to mend it. I was numb. I couldn't feel. Sam and Emily didn't even know how to make me smile anymore. I wish I didn't kiss him that night. Maybe we would've been together longer. He never could keep a promise. He always broke them.

_And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

That's it. I won't go back. He doesn't deserve me again.

_Who do you think you are  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

I walked over to him and grabbed him.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

He looked down at me surprised. I glared up at him and pushed him.

_Who do you think you are?_

"What are you doing Jesse?" Jacob asked me. I just stared at him.

_Who do you think you are?_

"Jesse?" He asked me still. I looked at him and let the six words I knew would finally break him flow from my mouth.

_Who do you think you are?_

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He stared at me like he just had an epiphany. He dropped to his knees, grabbed me around my waist and leaned his head on my chest apologizing. I held him close knowing I couldn't help it. I loved him too much to let go.


End file.
